


On Top of the Laundry, We Dance

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s with the fuss?” Ohno chuckled. “You want the laundry to be done, so I’m doing it right now. Go and play your games or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the Laundry, We Dance

“What... are you doing?” Ohno asked, craning his head through the bathroom’s doorframe.  
  
Nino looked at Ohno for a split second before focusing on what he’s doing again. He was sitting on a stool, moving a shirt vigorously up and down the washing board. The clothes that he was wearing were wet at places, and some suds managed to float to his hair.  
  
Ninomiya Kazunari was washing clothes by hands in a very, very bad mood.  
  
“What happened to the laundry machine?” Ohno asked.  
  
The movement stopped, and Nino glared at Ohno. He dropped the shirt he was holding with a splash and snapped, “It’s broken! I’ve told you since days ago, and you said you’d fix it!”  
  
Ohno was taken aback. He had no recollection of talking about the washing machine whatsoever. But, then again, he had been extremely busy lately. The conversation might have been taken place when he’s somewhere between dozing off and sleeping.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ohno decided to apologize. He stepped inside the bathroom, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows while on it. He also folded the seams of his pants as he said, “Why didn’t you go to the coin laundry place?”  
  
Nino fished a pair of briefs from inside the pail and resumed his work. “I didn’t want to go outside. It’s my day off.”  
  
“You could have just left them–” Ohno started but stopped mid-sentence. He sighed, and then pulled Nino to a standing position. “Let me, then,” he said while sitting on the stool, replacing Nino.  
  
“What are you– Go away!” Nino pulled Ohno’s arm.  
  
Ohno didn’t budge. He retained his position despite Nino’s tugging. He took a t-shirt–Nino’s mustard t-shirt–and started washing it with his hands.  
  
“Oh-chan, geez!” Nino protested.  
  
“What’s with the fuss?” Ohno chuckled. “You want the laundry to be done, so I’m doing it right now. Go and play your games or something.”  
  
“What the– _You_ go,” Nino pulled Ohno with apparent exasperation. “I was in the middle of doing it, why do you have to be a jerk and interfere?!”  
  
“I didn’t fix the washing machine, so this is my responsibility,” Ohno pointed out calmly. “Now stop sulking and wait outside. I’ll be done in a few if you stop griping on my arm.”  
  
Nino rubbed his face, frustrated. “Just– just leave them be. Let’s just– just sleep. I’ll bring them to the coin laundry tomorrow.”  
  
“It’s already soaked. We can’t just leave them be,” Ohno said. He noticed that Nino was groaning in despair, seemingly getting upset on a yet different reason. Ohno was unable to comprehend, so he asked, “Alright, what now? Tell me. I won’t understand if you don’t. You know me.”  
  
“We don’t really need to wash them now, okay? It’s just that–” Nino groaned. “Just– just sleep, Oh-chan. You have to wake up early tomorrow. I can finish it by myself.”  
  
“But you were angry.”  
  
“But I didn’t ask _you_ to do it!”  
  
Ohno tilted his head to the side. “Nino, now you’re confusing me and you know it makes me angry.”  
  
Nino pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and sighed. “You’re tired.”  
  
Then, it dawned on Ohno. Nino was upset to him, but he’s still worried about him as well. Ohno did have a brutal schedule lately, and it reached him how Nino was panicking on the idea of him washing the clothes instead of going straight to sleep. It warmed him, down to his toes.  
  
Ohno smiled. He stood up and peeled Nino’s hands away from his face. With eyes staring softly to Nino’s, he said, “And so are you.” He patted Nino’s cheek lovingly. “You wouldn’t get so cranky if you weren’t tired.”  
  
Nino mumbled, “I am always cranky.”  
  
Ohno laughed warmly at that. He stepped back and started to run water on his feet. “Come here,” he prompted Nino to get closer. He rubbed his feet against Nino’s, washing them all at once. Then, he led Nino back to the pail and stepped inside it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nino furrowed his brows.  
  
“Come here,” Ohno pulled Nino in. The pail was shallow and only large enough for them to stand very close to each other. Ohno held Nino by the small of his back, steadying him for the little footing that they had, and then started to step on the laundry repeatedly. “It’s faster this way.” Ohno smiled before adding right to Nino’s ear, “And more fun.”  
  
Somehow, Nino blushed. He didn’t know what got him; it could be the fact that they’re flushed to each other, or that Ohno was very understanding towards him, or that it had been a while since their last intimate moment that was not on the bed. All that he knew that he felt like a teenager again, and also that it needed a minute for him to kick start his brain and start following Ohno’s lead on stepping on the laundry. Ohno had left his chin perched on Nino’s shoulder after whispering to Nino’s ear, and Nino found his heart pounding hard on every breath of Ohno that brushed his skin.  
  
Ohno hummed. He hummed a slow song, and they began to dance to it rather than doing the laundry. Nino felt himself relaxing; melting to the warmth of Ohno. He sneaked his arms around Ohno’s waist and buried his head in the crook of Ohno’s shoulder, feeling the tension lifted up and away. Ohno ran his hand up and down Nino’s spine, and they swayed left and right tentatively.  
  
“This is nice,” Ohno said after what felt like a nice eternity spent. “This is relaxing,” he sighed. “ _You_ are relaxing.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Nino said, much calmer this time.  
  
Ohno chuckled and shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
Short silence filled the room.  
  
“I spilt beer all over my shirt,” Nino blurted out. His voice was muffled by Ohno’s skin. “And I have nothing to change with.”  
  
“You have plenty.”  
  
“They’re outside clothes,” Nino protested, “They’re not as comfortable.”  
  
“Unlike the mustard shirt?” Ohno teased a bit.  
  
Nino laughed, “Unlike the mustard shirt we’re currently stepping on. Can’t you feel it? It’s so soft.”  
  
Ohno laughed too. He pulled Nino closer to him and hugged Nino tighter.  
  
“And...”  
  
“And?” Ohno prompted when Nino didn’t continue.  
  
“And I think I was upset that you’re so busy,” Nino admitted. He then exhaled a long sigh. It was shaky towards the end, and his grip to Ohno was tightening as if he was holding on for his dear life. Right then, with the laundry under his feet and Ohno in his embrace, it’s obvious what it was that had been nagging him all along. “I miss you.”  
  
It actually sounded a bit silly, because they met every day anyway, but it was what he was feeling, and if letting it out could stop him from being all cranky and unreasonable, then be it. It’s not that he wasn’t happy that Ohno was busy–because it means business–but he was already at his limit. He was getting tired of worrying and keeping it inside. He had enough of pretending that he didn’t care. It’s not like he didn’t support Ohno– _hell, no_ –but he had to find another way of expressing it because what he had been doing was clearly ripping him apart.  
  
Nino missed Ohno, and he had enough of feeling bad about it.  
  
Slowly, Ohno moved his hands up to Nino’s cheeks. He pulled Nino away and looked Nino straight to his eyes. He looked relieved, more than anything. There’s a glint of light in his eyes that showed how _glad_ he was. It was almost like he had been waiting for this moment for too long. It somehow felt like he was denied to do something, and right then he was finally allowed to do so. With a smile that turned Nino’s insides into fluttering butterflies, he whispered, “I miss you too.”  
  
And they kissed.  
  
Atop of a pile of laundry, with the smell of detergent wafting through the air and suds floating beneath their feet, they kissed.


End file.
